


Tom Riddle Imagines

by regulusslut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Degradation, F/M, Knife Play, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulusslut/pseuds/regulusslut
Summary: This will contain my imagines for Tom Riddle.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

This is my collection of Tom Riddle imagines. Tags will be updated as I add more imagines. I take requests on my tumblr @regulusslut


	2. The First and the Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You were the only person to show Tom Riddle any kind of affection. You were also the reason he would turn to the dark side for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: You die, fatal shooting, blood, angst
> 
> A/N: I couldn’t get this concept out of my head so I wrote it. Very tragic, at least to me.

The journey that led you here, on a date in a muggle restaurant with Tom Riddle himself began in your 5th year potions class. 

_ “Riddle will be paired with y/l/n.” Slughorn spoke with finality, listing off the partners for the first potion of the year. You got up and sat down next to your fellow Slytherin. Arguably the most handsome boy at school and by far the smartest. At least you were going to get an easy A for the day. _

_ Tom didn’t speak to you much, only to ask you to hand him an ingredient or instruct you on what to do. You wondered if you had done something wrong, or if he just didn’t like you for some reason. From what you heard and saw he normally had a calm, reserved, and charismatic demeanor.  _

_ You left potions class more confused than you usually did. You were understandably astonished when he sat next to you again the day after. You partnered up for all projects but his attitude toward you remained the same. You had no clue if he liked or disliked you. After one project forced the two of you into sitting with each other at the library, you began to sit with him and study regularly. Maybe he just tolerated you more than the other options. _

It wasn’t until the end of 5th year when you were positive that Tom didn’t hate you. 

_ You walked into the Slytherin common room after studying all night, surprised to find someone else awake and sitting on the couch. With one elbow propped up on the arm of the couch, staring blankly into the green fireplace was Tom. You tilted your head, observing him for a moment before making your way over and sitting on the other side.  _

_ You had never seen Tom like this, his usual calm and unbothered persona was missing. The air was too heavy. Something was wrong. You didn’t want to admit it to yourself but you were too afraid to speak first, not knowing what his reaction would be. _

_ “They are shutting down the school due to the recent attacks.” You looked over at the side of Tom’s face when he spoke after a few excruciating minutes of silence.  _

_ “Isn’t that a good thing? We could get hurt.” Tom laughed bitterly next to you, shaking his head as if that was the most stupid thing he had ever heard. _

_ “We’re all going to be sent home until further notice because an entire castle of people with  _ magic _ are afraid of some mysterious attacks.” So that was it. He didn’t want to be sent home from Hogwarts. It wasn’t like you and most others at the school didn’t know he was an orphan, but you realized you didn’t know what ‘home’ was to him. _

_ “Tom,” you began, gently, “Where is home for you?” The green flames of the fire seem to flicker in his eyes, and you saw his hand clench into a fist before relaxing. _

_ “I don’t have one, I’d be sent back to that wretched muggle orphanage.” You could hear the bitterness in his tone, the charismatic voice you were used to completely gone now. “I requested to stay at Hogwarts this summer but the Headmaster denied it because the school is closing down.” You didn’t know how to respond to that, or if he wanted one at all. You looked at the fire too, deciding to sit with him for a while before you went to bed. _

The school didn’t end up shutting down, though. Tom himself had found the reason for the attacks: Rebeus Hagrid’s pet Acromantula he was hiding at the school. Something still bothered you, though. 

_ It felt like you waited forever to find a moment where Tom was alone, his group of friends constantly behind him. You found him reading a book in the back of the library and sat down next to him.  _

_ “Y/n.” Tom acknowledged, still reading. You chewed your lip, suddenly nervous about what you were about to say. _

_ “So did they accept your request to stay at Hogwarts now that Hagrid was caught?” The silence along with the clenching of his jaw told you your answer. “My parents have agreed to let you stay in our guest bedroom, if you wish. They said they would be excited to meet ‘Hogwarts’ star pupil’.”  _

_ Tom’s head whipped from his book in your direction, his black brows furrowed. “Your parents are going to let a  _ boy  _ stay with you?” _

_ “Well that’s why you’d be staying in the guest room.” You gave him a look that said ‘...duh!’.  _

Tom was  _ very _ hesitant to accept your offer, and almost didn’t follow you over to your parents when you both got off the train. The meeting was a bit awkward, but with his charms that feeling went away quickly. Your parents absolutely ate everything he said up, just like everyone else did. 

For the majority of the summer, Tom stayed in the guest room and read. He came out for meals, having polite discussions with you and your parents then returning to his room. You realized why he must be so pale all the time, the boy never went outside. You thought you were going to see more of him this summer, to get to know him better.

It was at the end of summer when you got the courage to do something about it. After the four of you returned from Diagon Alley to get your supplies for the next year, you stopped Tom before he went inside his room.

_ “Hey, Tom! Wait!” You called after him, just before the door shut. You saw him step out of the room and back into the hallway, looking at you while waiting for you to speak again. “I’m going to go watch the sunset, do you want to come?” _

_ “Why would you watch the sun set?” He asked inquisitively, genuinely questioning why someone would do such a thing. _

_ “Well have you ever seen it for yourself? That would answer your question.” _

_ “No, I haven’t.” _

_ “Then come on! Please?” You would have given him the puppy eyes, but you had a feeling that wouldn’t work on him. You had to hope that a simple ‘please’ would do the trick. _

_ “If it’s boring I’m never letting you drag me anywhere ever again.” You accepted that, nodding your head toward the door to signal him to follow you.  _

_ The walk to the grassy hill you were going to was silent, as were most walks with Tom. When you eventually sat down at your spot he sat down next to you. _

_ “So now what do we do?” _

_ “We watch.” You leaned back on your hands, looking at the sky as it turned all kinds of different beautiful colors. The corners of your lips turned up, admiring the serenity of it. You took a glance at Tom to see how he was reacting. It was clear that he wasn’t enjoying it like you were, but at least he hadn’t complained. _

_ When he felt you staring, he looked over at you confused. _

_ “Do you ever get tired of people only talking about your intelligence and your looks?” It had slipped off your tongue before you even knew it was a question you had. He only looked at you in amusement. _

_ “No, why would I? It’s all true.” _

_ “I just meant wouldn’t you like people to admire your personality as well? You as a human being in general?” _

_ “I’m not a human, y/n, I’m a wizard.” He responded with a smirk, looking back at the sunset. _

The next day, Tom had gone missing. Well, not missing. His belongings were gone too. You had no explanation for your parents and didn’t understand what happened yourself. Surprisingly, you found him in the cart you two had shared before summer on the train. 

_ Sitting across from him, you stared at Tom until he looked up from the book in his lap. “Where did you go? I was worried.” _

_ “Worried? About me?” He snorted, “That’s offensive.” He mused, his cocky smile fading when he saw the irritated expression on your face. You wanted an answer. Sighing, he shut his book with a snap and set it aside. “I got a lead on my family I had to follow, I am sorry to have worried you.” You wondered if he was actually sorry. _ _   
_ _ “Well did you find anything?” He glanced down at his hand, and your eyes followed. _

_ “Just an heirloom.” He shrugged, but when you reached out to take his hand for a better look you saw him freeze. You realized you had never seen anyone touch him, ever. He didn’t pull his hand away though, giving you time to admire the ring. _

At that point you came to the conclusion that no one had ever shown Tom any true affection. It was all praise and glory due to his capabilities, or his admittedly good looks. No one appreciated him for  _ him _ . You figured no one had ever gotten close enough to do so. You resigned to finding new ways to bond with him and show your interest in figuring him out. 

_ You had convinced Tom to help you study for an upcoming potions exam, the two of you setting up by a tree near Black lake. It was a gift to have the smartest student in school help you out, and it didn’t take long at all to go through your questions. Afterward, Tom picked up the latest book he was reading and you got an idea. You never asked him what he was reading before, even if you noticed that he seemed to always be reading something new.  _

_ “Hey Tom,” He looked up at you. “What is it that you’re reading this time?” He seemed surprised at your question. _

_ “You really want to know?” You nodded, waiting. _

_ “It’s about the history of dark magic.” The way he was looking at you now you knew he was observing how you would respond. You nodded slowly. _

_ “Can you tell me a bit about what you’ve read so far?” You did your best to make sure you didn’t sound like you were prying, only curious. You were happy when he began to tell you, enthusiastically, about the history. You had never seen him so engaged in a conversation and it looked like his dark eyes were sparkling as he spoke.  _

_ You weren’t as interested in the dark arts as he was, but you remained engaged in the conversation and nodded here and there to encourage him on. The exhaustion of the day started to get to you however, and you fought back a yawn. Glancing down at his legs, you surmised this was a good opportunity to break the touch barrier again. _

_ Slowly you laid your head down into his lap and heard his usual eloquent wording stumbled for a second. He quickly got himself together, stopping his story to look down at you. You nodded your head again. _

_ “Go on.” _

It had become much easier after that. Tom seemed more excited to see you, enjoying the opportunity to talk about his interests. You also noticed that he made more time for you instead of sticking around his clan all the time. It was now normal for you to lay your head in his lap as he filled you in on what he’d read since the last time you two spoke. 

You were more engaged in the conversations, too. His eagerness on the subjects gave you a new interest in what knowledge he had to give you. Not only was this beneficial to him, but you as well. You were learning more about magic than you did in classes. You thought you were getting somewhere with Tom when you felt his hand pet your hair while he spoke one time. Soon after that, everything came crashing down.

_ You knew where Tom and his friends disappeared every Friday night. It was through one specific door down in the dungeons but it was always locked behind them. Impervious to alohamora: yes you had tried it. _

_ You were going to the Slytherin common room and saw Tom follow his group inside the door. This time, he left it slightly ajar. Weird. You took the opportunity though, not wanting to waste it. Standing outside of the cracked open doorway, you listened in.  _

_ They seemed to be having a meeting of sorts. The more you listened, the more horrified you got. The things they were saying- about muggles, muggleborns, half-bloods….You realized Tom’s mind was more broken and  _ twisted  _ than you thought.  _

_ How could he think these things about people like your parents who took him in last summer? Who he had all those conversations with over dinner? You felt sick. You had to get away, to process what you had heard. _

_ Tom found you in the hallway later, and when he sat down next to you you shifted away from him. “So I guess you didn’t like what you heard earlier.” You snapped your head toward him, furious. _

_ “That was a setup?? You wanted me to follow you, didn’t you? Why?” He shrugged. _

_ “You needed to hear.” _

_ “How could you think that? Of  _ me! _ of my  _ family _!” Silence. “Why Tom?! Tell me. I want to understand.” _

_ “You want to  _ understand _? You just heard all of that and you want to  _ understand me? _ Shouldn’t you be running away?” He questioned. _

_ “I’m not afraid of you, if you were going to harm me you would have already.” _

_ “Are you sure about that?” He raised an eyebrow, his voice low and threatening. You crossed your arms and glared back. _

_ “You still haven’t answered me.” Tom blinked rapidly at you, then he tilted his head slowly.  _

_ “You’re not leaving..?” He asked you but it sounded more like he was asking himself. Wondering why you were still there. _

_ “Is that what this is?? You’re  _ testing  _ me?!” _

_ “Everyone leaves, it’s just a matter of when.” _

You had not, in fact, left him. Instead of asking him about the books he read, you started asking him about his beliefs. Asking why he thought what he did and what his evidence was. You weren’t going to abandon him, you knew how dangerous he was. The most brilliant student to step foot in Hogwarts believing what he did was horrifying. 

You knew you needed to change his views, and quickly. The best way to do that would not be turning away from him and proving him right in his mind. It would be to listen to him and try and reason with him. To show him the contrary. 

Your time with Tom had shifted from you being the pupil to him. You showed him muggle music, books, anything to humanize them. Anything that proved they fundamentally weren’t all that different than witches and wizards. That is how you spent your 6th year at Hogwarts, trying desperately to change his mind and also figure out what went on in it.

Despite all the horribleness, despite knowing what kind of person Tom was now, you still found yourself getting closer to him. To  _ liking _ him. It conflicted you, haunted you at night and prevented you from sleeping. At least he was listening to you, though. Giving you a chance to change his outlook. 

You’d been warned by Dumbledore himself that you were diving too deep into the ocean that was Tom Riddle. He wanted to try and ‘save’ you before you were dragged below, drowned. 

_ “Miss y/l/n, you have not seen him as I have. Seen what he is capable of- the horrors that lie inside his mind are… beyond what you and I can fathom. The person he displays himself as at Hogwarts is not his true self. It is merely a facade created to trick instructors and good people like you into his trap.” _

_ You were offended that Dumbledore had claimed you did not know Tom. You knew all about his meetings with his friends. You thought back to the time he tricked you into witnessing one. To his surprise, you had wanted to learn more about what Tom believed so you could try and see things from his perspective. The only way you were going to get through to him after all was to understand where he was coming from. _

_ “With respect, Professor Dumbledore, but you have not seen him as  _ I  _ have. When have you tried to get to know him? I haven’t seen you two speak even once.” It was then that Dumbledore had filled you in on what Tom had done to the two children at the orphanage. And what he had done to one of the boy’s pets. You sat in silence for a while, the see-saw of how you viewed Tom Riddle moving up and down in your mind.  _

_ “Y/n, Tom was born as a result of coercion. I believe it to have been the result of a love potion; used on his muggle father by his mother. His father woke up one day to find the horror of the situation he was in and left. His mother gave birth to him and died of grief. His life was always meant to be a tragic one, but yours doesn’t have to follow it. He is unable to understand love and as such he is unable to  _ feel _ it. He will get rid of you when you are no longer useful to him.” _

_ “Are you an expert in children born under the powers of a love potion, Professor? As far as I know you’re the transfiguration teacher. Where is the evidence that it means he can never understand or feel love? What I’m hearing is he lost both of his parents, his dad for something that wasn’t even his fault. Those are the people who are supposed to show love to a child, but instead he was left in an orphanage. He had no guidance in his magical ability and to use it for good instead of bad until you came along. When did you decide he was incapable of good? Was it immediately after you had heard what you did? Who is supposed to help him understand love if he has lost everyone who was responsible to? We’ll never know if he is incapable unless someone tries.”  _

_ With that, you were finished with the conversation. You got up and left Dumbledore’s office and the two of you did not speak on the matter again. _

What you learned from Dumbledore suddenly made a lot of things make sense. Why he was so obsessed with his heritage and Salazar Slytherin. Salazar was a powerful ancestor of his, what he thought his mother should have been. And his father- who left his own child and never cared to meet. Perhaps he hated muggles because his muggle father left him. He had masked the disappointment that his father left him with disappointment that he wasn’t a wizard.

Dumbledore’s warning only pushed you closer and closer to Tom. During your 7th year, he was made Head Boy because of his outstanding merit and great reputation. You were still on the fence about your feelings for him. You knew it was wrong, but when did feelings ever make sense? 

You concluded a while ago that Tom was testing your loyalty because you had gotten too close. He wanted to see if he could scare you off. Once you stayed and proved your loyalty, he seemed to give in. 

You started asking him about his books again, and he would play with your hair while he told you about them. The two of you would ‘accidentally’ brush hands in class or in the hallway. He began sitting next to you during meals in the Great Hall (and much to your dismay his friends joined him). 

You guys never discussed it outright, but the two of you had begun some sort of relationship. It was unspoken but you both knew the other knew what was going on. Tom wasn’t much of a romantic, and definitely wasn’t into PDA. You didn’t mind that, wanting him to allow himself to get comfortable with you.

Eventually, Tom had confessed to you about his parents. How he was a half-blood himself and that he hated that part of him. You spent the night assuring him that he had done nothing wrong, nothing to deserve the abandonment of his parents. That was also the first night you guys hugged, with you wrapping your arms around him gently. It took him a while, but he responded by placing his hands on your waist. 

It was the end of 7th year when you shared your first kiss with him. You convinced him to go on a Hogsmeade ‘trip’ with you and you took him to get butterbeers. 

_ You watched Tom as he chuckled at some stupid joke you made. To get him to even give a small laugh was an accomplishment. It was so rare that it made your heart warm and you couldn’t help but grin.  _

_ Slowly, he stopped laughing and studied your face. He brought his hand up to your cheek, pad of his thumb sliding along your soft skin. You locked eyes with him and you both leaned in toward each other. Your lips were just centimeters apart, his breath on yours making your eyes flutter shut.  _

_ It was a very tender kiss from such a hardened man.  _

This all brought you back to the present. Eating a comfort meal across from Tom in your hometown. He had come a long way, you admitted. He was much more open to your invitations to see things around the area of muggles. You realized that you forgot your wallet in the car and excused yourself to go get it.

Tom watched your figure as you exited the restaurant. He had come to terms with the fact that he had feelings for a half-blood. He knew he internally hated that part of himself, so it was a struggle to care for someone with the same trait.

_ Care for someone _ . That was something he never thought he’d do. Normally he gave no effort to comprehending something like love, or loyalty to someone. You were the first person to show him anything real, and to actually care about him. It made him crave more affection from you, crave you to love him.

In order for that to happen, he knew he had to understand it. So he tried. He had watched the other couples around Hogwarts, to see how they interacted with the person they cared for. He allowed himself to feel something other than hatred. It was extremely difficult for him to be vulnerable like that, but he did it for you.

His ‘friends’, the group of people that worshipped him, he didn’t care for them. He only valued what they could do for him. It was the same for any other person he met, except for you. He didn’t see you as a pawn, but as a person. The same way you saw him as a person instead of some star student. Or a monster like that wretched Dumbledore did.

**_Bang!_ **

Tom jumped out of his seat at the loud noise. What the hell was that? He rushed out of the doors to go find you and make sure you were safe. He sprinted toward where that muggle contraption called a car was and skidded to a stop at the sight.

Your body lay on the ground, red liquid pouring out onto the pavement next to you. A man stood over you, hand snatching the necklace that was around your neck. The beautiful and  _ expensive _ one he had given you as a token of his feelings. He had been so thankful you had the courtesy not to ask him where it came from.

“No!-  **_Avada Kedavra_ ** _! _ ” He shouted, wand out before he even realized it. The man dropped dead, just as his father, grandfather, and uncle did when he cast the same spell on them. He ran over to you and dropped to the ground, pulling your upper body into his lap. Your eyes were open, but lifeless. 

The cold, glossy eyes that stared back at him were empty and for the first time in his life he shed a tear. It was ironic that he wondered how someone could kill such an innocent person without second thought. Over something as meaningless as a piece of jewelry. You were such a  _ good _ person. You had to be to give a damn about him once you knew the nasty truth about him. 

His worst fear was death. Himself dying to be precise. He was so focused these past few years on protecting himself from it that he didn’t think to protect you too. His one true fear happened to the only person he had. You had put a lot of effort into trying to convey to him how muggles should exist in this world just as wizards did. He clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth. The muggle taking you from him only solidified what he had always known. That they had to be rid of the muggles, and the muggleborns for that matter. 

Tom cradled your still warm face in his hands, dark eyes staring into your glassy ones as he whispered, “I love you.”

That was the first and the last time Tom Riddle said those words.


	3. Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Combination of a few requests on my google form: “anything spicy in the chamber of secrets” and “make him rearrange my guts” So basically Tom opens up the chamber again in their last year despite the risk and immediately regrets it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes: Threats, smut, light knife play, degradation, fingering, unprotected vaginal sex
> 
> A/N: Everyone is 18+ as usual. This is Tom Riddle we’re talking so just be aware that that’s what you’re about to read.

You knew there was something off about Tom Riddle, but you didn’t know the extent. He was in quite a few of your classes and as such you were able to observe him. He had a reputation as being the model student, so great a prefect he was chosen as head boy. “The most brilliant student to step into Hogwarts.” you heard a few professors regard him as. 

What they didn’t see was underneath his charms and his extraordinarily handsome face. You had caught your first glimpse of it the year prior. You were at dinner and as usual the squad of Slytherins who surrounded him were being obnoxiously loud. One of them, you couldn’t recall which, spoke too widely with their hands and knocked a glass of pumpkin juice onto the book Tom was reading. 

You only noticed because the group of boys had gone quiet. All of them watched Tom, waiting to see how he reacted. You saw his eyes flick up from his soaked book and at the boy. His eyes narrowed and even from your spot at your own table you saw the clench of his jaw muscle. As soon as the expression formed it dissipated and Tom chuckled lightly. While shaking his head he waved his wand and dried up his book.

“No worries Avery, just an accident.” It _seemed_ like his normal voice, soothing and quiet, but something was off. There was an undertone of… irritation? _Anger._ You spared a glance around the Great Hall, wondering if anyone else noticed. They hadn’t. The flash of emotion was just that, a flash. Gone as soon as it came. 

The next time you noticed it was when you passed their car on the train back to the platform at the end of that year. You barely heard the conversation but you sure caught the end of it. The boys, including Tom, had been laughing.

“Not ready to go back, eh Riddle?” One of them offered, the laughter immediately dying. “I-I’m sorry my lord, I was only kidding.” His voice sounded like it was about to shake.

“You dare call me that name?” Another one of the gang had spotted you, clearing his throat. You had never run away from a situation so fast. After that, you made it a point to watch Tom and his friends.

When you returned to Hogwarts for 7th year, you were surprised that neither Tom nor his friends had mentioned anything to you. Life went on as it always had, until it didn’t. You _thought_ you were being sneaky about following him. Turns out he was a lot smarter than you gave him credit for. He pulled you into an empty classroom and demanded answers.

He was smooth, you had to give him that. He plucked the answers he wanted from you as effortlessly as he brewed potions in class. What transpired afterward came as a shock to you. You couldn’t deny that the air had been thick with tension during the conversation but you hadn’t expected a heated kiss once you gave him what he wanted. That kiss had turned into more- the most passionate and fulfilling sex you’d ever had. Most guys couldn’t even find the clit, let alone do what he had to you.

That wasn’t the last time the two of you met in that abandoned room. After the fourth time you began to think back about how it all started and realized something. You hadn’t paid attention to how Tom interacted with his friends since the first night. Or followed him unless it was to the classroom. The only thing you focused on was his chiseled jawline and prominent cheekbones. How his fingers expertly worked the parts inside of you that made you cry out in ecstasy. It finally clicked, he was _distracting_ you. _Seducing_ you. 

To say you were pissed off was an understatement. Furiously, you left your dorm knowing he would be on patrol that night. You found him outside of the girl’s lavatory which made you pause. What reason did he have to go in there? Waiting a few moments to follow him, you were puzzled as you followed a seemingly secret path opened from within the fountain.

A circular door slammed behind you and from the click you heard you knew you were locked in. Your breath hitched. Tom had caught you the last time you followed him, why would this be any different? You cursed yourself for being so stupid. Now you were trapped inside of _whatever this was_ with him and he _wanted_ you there.

Knowing it was too late to turn back, you continued down the hallway and looked around. Stopping at the end where there was a large figurehead, you tried to keep your heart calm.

“Y/n.” His voice bounced off the walls of the chamber and your eyes followed the sound. Emerging from the shadows was Tom, wand in hand. “You have a bad habit of following me.” He walked toward you, but you walked backwards until your back hit a wall. Tom stood in front of you, his face scanning yours.

“It was you..” You whispered, the dots connecting. The Chamber of Secrets was only anecdotally mentioned in some History of Magic book you skipped through in the library out of boredom. There was supposed to be a monster inside, purging the school of those deemed unworthy by Salazar Slytherin himself. It all made sense. Tom had framed Hagrid for what he had unleashed.

With a smirk, his hand reached up to brush a strand of hair away from your face and behind your ear. When you flinched away, your eyes squeezing shut, his hand dropped. 

“Don’t worry, y/n, I won’t harm a strand of hair on that pretty little head of yours as long as you continue to show me loyalty.” It was a comment that on the outside was supposed to be comforting, but in reality it was a threat. The anger you had felt earlier bubbled up in your throat again.

“So you were just seducing me to keep me off your trail.” It was a statement and a question at the same time. You were looking for confirmation on something you already knew. Tom laughed bitterly above you and his head leaned down so his lips were level with your ear.

“Of course I was. You mean nothing to me. You _are_ nothing to me. Just like the rest of the people who surround me; you are only as valuable as you are useful to me and right now I’m going to do just that. _Use you_.” His voice was now dripping with venom. Fitting for a snake, you thought. Gone was the charming Tom Riddle and in his place was the dark lord.

Your mind reeled with all the new information it had taken in but your eyes disobeyed you. You looked deep into his dark eyes, your tongue slipping out to wet your lips as you glanced at his. You knew what those lips were capable of and despite how dangerous he was, _you wanted them_. 

Maybe that’s what had turned you on to him in the beginning: his power. He radiated power and all you craved was to bask in it. One side of his lips curved up and his lips parted, an open mouthed smirk to reveal those perfect teeth. 

“Look at you. Even now you want me.” Teasing you, his hand wrapped around your throat. “Don’t you realize just how easily I could kill you?” His grip got tighter and you let out a gasp. You saw his gaze turn toward your shirt and you cursed yourself for going braless. Your hardening nipples were giving you away. He chuckled darkly and shook his head. “You do, don’t you? And it turns you on doesn’t it?”

You barely got a nod in before the cool air of the dungeon hit your naked body. Vanished were your clothes with a quick flick of his wand. His hand withdrew from your neck and you released the breath you were holding. You could feel your body start to heat up despite the coldness around you, sending tingles down your spine.

Something even colder was pressed against your cheek and you looked to the side to figure out what it was. A blade, pressed flat on your skin. As much as you wanted to, you couldn’t tear your eyes from it. It was the same one you had seen him use countless times in potions class. You shivered as he moved it down your cheek, turning it to its point and gliding it to your neck.

“I could do it in so many ways..” His voice trailed and you closed your eyes again, wanting to reach out and pull him closer for contact but too afraid of what he’d do if you did. He dipped the point of the blade down between your breasts, stopping at your sternum. He didn’t draw blood, but you were left wondering if he planned to. The thought of being completely helpless to his whims only made you hotter, your clit throbbing and nearly begging you for friction. 

You started to close your thighs together to satisfy your need, but his hand stopped you. You heard the clatter of the knife on the floor as his other hand helped to spread your legs apart again. You bit back a whine, his hands so close but so frustratingly far from where you needed them to be. 

Then they were there. His fingers deftly spread through your wet folds and pressed against your slit. Your breath hitched again, but this time not only from fear but pleasure. His voice, hot against your ear ripped you back to reality.

“What kind of pathetic whore gets turned on from this? I bet I could carve into your skin and you’d still be a mess for me.” He didn’t wait for an answer, instead forcing his fingers inside you. You let out a yelp at the intrusion, one hand latching onto his wrist. 

“Please, Tom-” You began to ask him to do anything but stay still, but you were cut off.

“It’s ‘my lord’ if you want to get any sort of release out of this.” He all but growled in your ear, his free hand gripping your throat again. “Say it.”

“Yes, my lord.” You breathed, sighing in relief when his fingers began to pump in and out, curling to hit the spot that made your toes want to furl. When your breath began to get heavier and you started to squeeze his wrist, body tensing, he ripped his fingers from you. His wrist was yanked away from your grasp and with one movement of his arm he threw you to the ground. 

“Get on your hands and knees.” He ordered and you obeyed. You heard the shuffle of his shirt being removed, and the clatter of his belt as he dropped his pants. Suddenly he was behind you, his hardened cock pressed against your ass. His hand held onto your hip, his other lacing through the roots of your hair and making a fist. 

Tom pulled upward, forcing your head back and your face up. You groaned at the pain, entirely too turned on to recognize it as anything other than pleasure. He gave you no warning before he thrusted his entire length inside you, not giving you a moment to adjust and setting a quick pace.

His breaths became deeper, and your moan echoed through the chamber as the tip of his cock assaulted your slick walls. His hand pulled your head to the side by your hair, allowing him to lean down and get near your ear. You felt his torso, now damp with sweat, on your back as he whispered.

“All I’d have to do is say a few words and release the basilisk. One look from it and you’d be dead.” Your eyes widened as you realized he had made you stare directly at a closed door in the figurehead. Your pussy tightened around his cock, the threat in your ear while he fucked you so deliciously nearly making you come. Tom grunted above you, slamming into you harder.

“Not yet you greedy little slut. Are you really going to come before your lord?” He questioned, roughly tugging your hair as his hand on your hip moved to slap your ass. You jolted a bit and the scraping of your knees against the floor was not helping your efforts to hold yourself back.

“N-no my lord.” You gasped with your lips parted and your nails scratched along the hard floor. 

“I didn’t fucking think so.” He let go of your hair only to grab the back of your head and push it down. It only took a few more snaps of his hips until you felt his cock pulsing, spilling his warm cum inside you. Finally you were able to let go, your vision going black as your eyes clamped shut.

Your body was shaking, your arms failing you and you fell forward. You felt Tom pull out and away from you. Heard him put his clothes back on. You almost flinched when something landed on your back. Fabric. 

“Get dressed and leave.” He hissed, disappearing back into the shadows of the chamber.


End file.
